1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for building tires, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus and methods for aiding in the removal of a tire carcass from a tire building drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to build a carcass for a tire on a rotatable drum often referred to as a band drum. The carcass which is built on the band drum may be transferred next to a B.O. ring which removes the carcass from the band drum and transports the carcass to the next operation.
During the removal of the carcass from the band drum and its transfer to the B.O. ring, it sometimes happens that the carcass sticks to the band drum and is damaged, resulting in scrapping of the damaged carcass.
Previously this problem has been addressed by coating the band drum with a non-stick release coating allowing the rubber of the carcass to release from the band drum when the band drum collapses. Such release coatings are expensive, and often wear away in a relatively short time, sometimes less than two months. Release coatings are not always effective and damage to tire carcasses due to sticking to the band drum is still a problem.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved apparatus and methods for releasing a tire carcass from a band drum.